Kimmi's Double Secret
by authorette22
Summary: Kimmi's life is so bad, it couldn't possible get any worse. Rated M for sexual content.


Kim's Double Secret

Chapter One

To the average person, it would appear that fifteen-year-old Kim Finster was the luckiest person on earth. Despite their getting divorced before she was old enough to comprehend the action, both of her parents had always played as active a role as they were able in her life. Thanks to her mother's remarriage, she had a wonderful stepfather who treated her as though he were his own, rather than some child he was forced to take in. The same went for her stepbrother. Certainly Kimmi had no reason to complain.

Well none except for the poor treatment she received regularly from her stepbrother's best friend.

Although Tom Pickles was a year older than she, the two had become fast friends. As babies the two of them were always coming up with ways for them and her stepbrother Chuck, as well as their friend Lilly and her twin brother Philip, to get into mischief. Although she did not realize it then, in the days of the sandbox Kim considered Tom a hero of sorts. _Boy times sure have changed_, Kim thought, chuckling at the cruel irony of what their relationship had become.

Kimmi!" Called Kira.

Kim groaned. No matter how many times she begged, her mother refused to call her by her preferred name. She always said she could never see her as anything, but her little girl is black pig tails. "Yes?"

"Tommy's on the phone. He says it's important."

Hoping her mother didn't see the terrified expression on her face, she rushed to grab the hall extension. "Hello?" she asked.

For a while, neither of them spoke. The silence was deafening. "You had better not tell anyone about last week, Bitch!" Tommy finally demanded. The tone of her boyfriends voice almost caused her to lose her grip on the telephone.

"I...I haven't said a word," she stammered.

Despite knowing the price for her action would be extremely high, Kim quickly, but gently slipped the phone back onto it's cradle. "What haven't you said a word about?" Kira asked, her voice ladened with concern.

Kim faked a yawn. "You know, Mom I didn't really sleep well last night," she lied," I think I will Go to bed early." With that, she scurried up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Once in her room, Kim stripped down to her underwear. Next, she carefully removed her bra. Caressing her bare left breast, Kim winced in pain. Sometimes Kim considered running to her mother, or even to Chuck. Then again, her mother would probably blame her for not getting out of the situation quicker.

As for Chuck, he may have been her stepbrother, but there was no way he would believe her. Chuck had believed Tom walked on water since the days of the sandbox. She may as well be trying to initiate World War III.

A minute later, Kim was wearing her favorite silk nightgown, and crawling into her bed-the only place she felt truly safe nowadays. "Growing up sucks!" she declared to her darkened room. With that, she cried herself to a nightmare filled sleep.

The next day, Kim was in higher spirits. She put on a low-cut baby doll dress-Pale Blue, pairing it with her favorite white sandals. Not only did she look cool, but it was one of her boyfriends, favorite outfits. Surely, he would forget about what she'd done the previous evening.

Things started out in the right direction. As was his habit, Tom was waiting by her locker to walk her to my first period class. Even from a distance, Kim could clearly see the wide grin he shot her. Then again, the halls were packed with fellow students headed for their lockers. Even so, she returned the smile.

As soon as Tom hugged her, however, Kim knew something was amiss. His grip was so tight, Kim believed if she stayed in his embrace for long, Tom would most likely attempt to cut off her oxygen supply.

Gratefully, any harm Tom planned to do to her was halted by the appearance of Chuck and Lilly. "Hey Bro. How are you doing?"

Chuck glanced at her, obvious confusion in his eyes. Nothing was said, however. Instead, the group slit up, promising to meet up during lunch period.

Kim drifted through her morning classes. To her, it felt as though she was simply watching herself go through the motions of her usual life. Even worse, she knew there was no way she would be able the physical and sexual abuse that evening. Didi and Stu would be taking Dil(she couldn't believe the boy still insisted on using his baby nickname) to a movie. Nothing good could possibly come out of the night ahead. She could tell by the tightness of his grip earlier that day. Th only question was exactly how bad the abuse would be. Not that it mattered. Her only concern was to silently face the music for whatever she had done and make certain their friends never learned the truth.


End file.
